1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting execution status data of a structured program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In processing data in an electronic computer, a program for controlling execution of the process is essential. In developing the program, a high reliability of the program per se is required. As a measure for such reliability, a test result for the program may be a prime evaluation criterion. In testing the program, not only the volume of the program data, but also the ability to execute all potential executable paths of the program and the ability to provide correct data processing under all potential conditions are important factors. In such a program test, means for analyzing the execution status of the program is important. In program debugging, the execution paths of the program are traced in order to investigate a bug in the program. In this case, too, means for tracing the execution status of the program is important.
On the other hand, in accordance with a recent computer programming technique, a structured programming method has been proposed, in which a program is divided into blocks of a data processing unit and a plurality of such blocks are combined to form a program. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,137 discloses a control method and apparatus for such a structured programming.